(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet communication system, and more particularly to a method for detecting symbol synchronization and an apparatus thereof in the packet communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A method for detecting symbol synchronization that detects timing of a received packet, that is, a boundary between a preamble and a payload or a boundary between preambles in different patterns, is a very important technology in a packet-based transmission system.
In particular, a symbol synchronization method is essential to find a start point of a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) window for a modulation process by a receiver in an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) packet.
The symbol synchronization method includes a cross-correlation and an auto-correlation. The cross-correlation correlates a received signal with a known preamble signal, and the auto-correlation correlates a received signal with a delayed received signal. However, the auto-correlation may cause performance degradation due to an interference signal, and the cross-correlation may experience difficulties in detecting end portions of peak values when a large delay spreading value of a channel occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, unless explicitly described to the contrary, it should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.